


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt "Smallville, Clark/Jason, "I shouldn't be here""</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"I shouldn't be here," Jason says, straddling Clark on the couch of the barn loft.

"Because of Lana?" Clark asks defensively.

Jason shakes his head as he leans in to kiss Clark. "I'm the one that broke it off with her, remember."

"I know, it's just when you said..."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you Clark. This just isn't the most private of locations."

"You're not my coach anymore, Jason."

"I'm still older. And your parents..."

"Are asleep. It's the middle of the night, Jason."

"Sorry," Jason says sheepishly.

Clark shakes his head. "Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
